Forever My Master
by beetle654
Summary: Despite Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan still feels he is the Jedi's Padawan.


Forever My Master

Forever My Master

By: Beetle654

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I'm not acting like I do.

Obi-Wan walked through the Star Map room, the darkness encompassing him. He glanced up at the pinpricks of light that represented the multiple stars and planetary systems that made up the vast galaxy. He turned his gaze to Naboo, and his bright blue eyes clouded, his hands trembled. He lifted his right hand to touch it, a movement that would give information about the world. His hand reached halfway but then halted and dropped to his side. As he turned to the exit, he froze. Qui-Gon Jinn kneeled there, his back to the door, meditating. "Master?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon's eyes were closed, hiding his piercing blue irises. His weathered face held an expression of surrendering calm. Obi-Wan kneeled before the powerful Jedi. With a cautious left-hand, Obi-Wan touched Qui-Gon's graying hair. Qui-Gon's eyes opened and he rose to his feet. Obi-Wan stood as well. The walls seemed to shimmer, and the room appeared to brighten. Qui-Gon rested a large left-hand against Obi-Wan's right cheek.

"Padawan, I…" he murmured. His hand, still against the smooth skin of Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan gazed into the deep eyes, his troubled expression urging his master to continue.

"I am sorry, Padawan… so sorry." His hand dropped.

"It is not your fault," Obi-Wan whispered, "if I had only been by your side…"

"No," Qui-Gon countered, "You would probably have been killed." His face filled with pain, "I could not live with myself if you were… killed."

Obi-Wan sobbed. It was too much.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan looked up at the Jedi, to better notice his master's words. The words of his master had carried him through twelve years of pain and dispair, of challenge and failure, confusion and understanding. "You are a knight now. Do not dwell on my death." After a pause, he added, "please."

Obi-Wan wanted to say more, but words escaped him. Qui-Gon's face appeared hazy and the room was definitely brighter, his voice more distant.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon lurched, took one step forward, and fell into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tried to support his weight, staggered, but stood. Behind his master stood Darth Maul, the black and red tattoos on his face bright, his wicked eyes glaring at Obi-Wan, his snarling expression menacing. Maul's red lightsaber was powered up.

Obi-Wan gasped and turned toward his fallen master, who he gently laid on the floor. "No," he whispered, pain filling his voice. Qui-Gon's faced was relaxed, calm, death obvious in his eyes. Obi-Wan pulled his master against him, holding his face against his own, his right hand against Qui-Gon's broad back. Blood streamed through his fingers.

Darth Maul stepped before the sobbing Jedi Knight and his dead companion. Obi-Wan looked up at the cruel sith, his hands still gripping his still friend. Never before had this sith looked so tall, his horns so sharp, the symmetrical patterns on his face so mesmerizing. His eyes dropped back to Qui-Gon, hugging him closer, feeling his blood seep through the layers of clothing.

Darth Maul raised his humming lightsaber, the twin blades throwing off an eerie light. Obi-Wan lowered his head, looking down. "if dead then," he whispered against Qui-Gon's ear, "I shall join you." The room was blinding, so bright it made his eyes ache. Darth Maul spun and delivered the killing blow to Obi-Wan's throat with a searing blade.

Obi-Wan jerked awake, panting. His sleep-couch felt strangely uncomfortable, the temperature in his room too cold. On the sleep-couch next to him, Anakin Skywalker slumbered, his brown hair mussed, his small hand curled around the edge of his blanket.

Obi-Wan wished it was Qui-Gon who slept near him. Qui-Gon would awake at the slightest change in his Padawan's breathing patterns. He was breathing quite loudly, and still the boy slept. Anakin, his Padawan, his student. Anakin who caused him and Qui-Gon to argue. 

__

I take Anakin as my Padawan learner.

An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon, impossible to take on a second.

Obi-Wan reached for the pouch on his belt and pulled out a lock of Qui-Gon's hair, which he had cut from him after his death.

_You've been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan, and you're a much wiser man than I am. I foresee you'll become a great Jedi Knight._

Obi-Wan pulled a knife from his boot.

_It's too late._

No!

Obi-Wan set the lock of hair on a table by his bed and produced a stone from his pocket. The stone Qui-Gon gave him on his thirteenth birthday. It was strangely cold.

_He is the chosen one… Train him._

He set the stone by Qui-Gon's hair and grasped his Padawan braid with his left hand.

_Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the council does._

He held the knife by the top of the braid.

__

Your apprentice Skywalker will be.

With a sawing motion, Obi-Wan severed his braid and set it between Qui-Gon's hair and the stone. After a moment, he picked them up and hid them all in his pouch. "Master," he whispered.


End file.
